


So Dance

by AniDragon



Category: Kiesha'ra Series - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, sappy thing that I wrote for a contest. Kel is nervous about her debut dance as part of the Indigo Choir, and Darien just happens to be in a romantic mood that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Dance

            _La’Kel’jaes’oisna’wimheah’ona’saniet_ , more commonly known as Kel, was standing at the window, looking out at the triple arches.

 

          I approached her, smiling gently, “You do not need to be so nervous, _rrasatoth_ ,” I reassured her, making her jump as my voice startled her, “You will dance beautifully tomorrow.”

 

          “Darien!” She was surprised, but her smile showed that it was a pleasant surprise. She glanced back outside, “It will be my first time dancing as part of the Indigo Choir. I can’t help but be nervous.”

 

          Without warning, I slid the _melos_ I’d been holding around her waist, pulling her closer to me as I did so, “Dance for me now, _gase_.”

 

          She laughed, kissing my cheek before pulling away enough to perform a few steps.

 

          The dance brought her closer to me again quickly enough, and I felt the magic in the air ripple as she wove it around us. It wasn’t strong magic—she needed to save her energy for her public dance tomorrow, after all—but it was enough to leave me entranced.

 

          The dance was seducing, and I knew that she’d chosen it especially for me. I recognized a few steps from other dances, but Kel had added her own touch to all of them, personalizing the whole dance to something unique.

 

          This was just for me.

 

          I didn’t notice when I joined the dance. I wasn’t as talented as Kel, but like all falcons, dance was second nature to me. When I was with her, though, the world stood still, and I danced as if I were a goddess.

 

          When the dance ended, and when both of us came out of the daze that the magic had put us in, Kel placed another kiss on my cheek, and another on my lips.

 

          “Come to bed, now,” She offered.

 

          I wouldn’t have been able to refuse, even if I had wanted to. I did want to, though, so I didn’t even hesitate to follow her to her room, where we both took our wings down so we could be more comfortable.

 

          She looked at the _melos_ I’d given her, then, and smiled as she read the message I’d left her.

 

_a’sorma’la’lo’Mehay_

_ka’hena’itil’gasi’ni_

_la’gen-Darien_

To the sister of my soul:

A more beautiful dancer there never was

Yours, Darien

 

          “It’s beautiful,” She murmured.

 

          “It would never rival your own beauty, though,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

 

          She raised an eyebrow; “I see that you’re in a peculiarly romantic mood today, Darien. Any particular reason?”

 

          “None at all,” I answered with a laugh, “I suppose I just woke up to the right kind of song.”

 

          She rolled her eyes and slipped out of my embrace, grabbing a pillow from her bed and tossing it at me. I caught it with a laugh, and then tackled her onto the bed.

 

          It wasn’t long before this developed into a pillow fight that lasted until we were both laughing too hard to continue. At this point we collapsed into each other’s arms, struggling for breath.

 

          Once we’d gone quiet, I felt sleep tugging at me, as I’m sure Kel felt, too. I also felt her getting tense once again, as her nerves for the next day returned.

 

          “I heard you’ve been given an escort job, tomorrow,” She mentioned suddenly.

 

          “Yes, Anjay Cobriana will be visiting the city,” I answered, “And surely milady Cjara wouldn’t want him wandering around on his own.”

 

          She was quiet for a moment longer before she whispered, “I hope you’ll still be able to attend my dance.”

 

          “Is that what’s worrying you?” I asked, chuckling, “I heard that the cobra prince is handsome, but your performance is first and will always be first, I assure you.”

 

          Just like that, she relaxed again, and hugged me closer, “Well, I’m relieved.”

 

          “It shouldn’t have even been on your mind,” I reassured her, “I’d fall to _Ecl_ before missing your Indigo Choir debut.”

 

          Her eyes widened at the reference, “ _Ecl_ isn’t something to speak of so lightly. Be careful what you say!”

 

          “Hmph,” I gave her a brave grin, “ _Ecl_ doesn’t scare me. Do you remember what Servos said, once? That _Ecl_ can’t hold you if you have vows tying you to this world?”

 

          I took her hand in mine, then turned it over, which exposed both of our wrists, as well as the faint lines of magic that marked us as part of the Empress’s Mercy, “We are bound by blood and magic to each other, and to Empress Cjara. I need not fear something that cannot hold me.”

 

          She silenced me with a kiss, “It still is something you shouldn’t talk about, and that I don’t want to hear about.”

 

          “So be it,” I replied, dropping the conversation, “In any case, you need to get some sleep.”

 

          She raised an eyebrow, her mood playful once again, “And is that something that I’ll get with you in my bed?”

 

          I grinned, “Well, it would be a waste to spend the _whole_ night sleeping, after all.”

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that it says in Falcondance that Darien is also part of the Indigo Choir. Still, considering how much they emphasize that Kel was one of the best dancers in Shm’Ahnmik, I imagine that she would get the rank first. :P


End file.
